This invention relates in general to devices for supporting newborn infants and in particular to a new and useful reanimation table for newborn babies and infants.
An optimum delivery arrangement for newborn babies includes the equipment of the labor room with a reanimation place. This reanimation place should permit in an optimum manner among other things: heat care, reanimation, oxygen or aerosol therapy or intensive care.
A known incubator of a nursing apparatus for newborn babies is mounted on a casing which also contains cooling and heating means. The heating means go into action at an ambient temperature which is below the blood temperature. The incubator itself consists of a trough-shaped bottom with a mattress support. Four trapezoidal boards form the side or end walls of the incubator. The rear board is secured on the edge of the bottom. It forms with the vertical an angle of 40.degree. upward and downward. The two lateral boards are secured by hinges on the lateral edges of the bottom. In a closed position, they also form an angle of about 40.degree. upward and inward. The fourth front board is articulated to the front edge of the bottom; it forms the same angle. With the exception of the rear board, all boards can be hinged down, they then lie flat on the top side of the casing.
Though it is possible to get to the child by folding down the boards, the folded-down boards are in the way, and they are particularly subject to contamination. The arrangement of the heater on the boards prevents heat care with the boards folded down.